Force Bond: Empire Day
by KittandChips
Summary: Set between Force Bond 2 and 3. Luke's birthday unfortunately coincides with the day his father hates the most: Empire Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: This is part of the Force Bond series, an AU where Vader raises Luke, but is a complete story unto itself. It is set between FB2 and FB3. Luke's birthday unfortunately coincides with the day his father hates the most: Empire Day.

**Completed**: This fic was completed and posted on the lukevader yahoo group in October 2007.

**Modified**: 25 March 2008 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Luke Skywalker was tapping his lightpen against the conference room table. It made a satisfying click-click-click noise against the black polished surface. He tapped faster, then slower, and then started tapping out the rhythm of a new popular hit.

He was just getting to the chorus, when an invisible force ripped the pen from his hand, and left it to rest beside his cup of hot milk. He looked across the table, to where his father sat reading over some report or other.

"Sorry."

His father didn't acknowledge his apology, and Luke slowly retrieved his pen, trying not to make any more noise. He was concentrating so hard on being quiet, that his elbow bumped against the mug, tipping his drink over the table. In a second, he righted the mug, but it was too late to save a sticky mess.

"Ah! Oh … blast it!"

His chair made a squeaking noise as he pushed it back. To make up for it, he tiptoed quietly over to the holocom terminal. He stared at the controls for a moment, and then found the correct option to summon a kitchen droid. When he returned to the table, he made sure to slip into the seat as quietly as possible.

Five minutes later, the droid arrived. It rattled and clunked as it sucked up the mess.

"Take the cup," Luke said. "I've finished with it."

"Do you require anything else, sir?"

"No, thanks," Luke said. "You've been great."

The droid rolled off, taking the cup with it. Luke glanced over at his father, trying to read his mood. He still hadn't said anything, but one of his hands appeared to be clenched a bit tighter.

To say this wasn't going well was an understatement.

Luke sighed, and picked up his datapad. He had to finish this reading for social studies class by tomorrow, but none of it was sticking in his head. He'd read the first sentence at least ten times, and he still couldn't understand it. Something about some date and some event and -

The datapad slipped from his hand, and bounced on the floor.

"Blast it!"

Luke fell to his knees, and crawled under the table, looking around. The carpet was pitch black and so was the datapad, meaning it wasn't the easiest thing to see, especially in the semi-darkness under the table. Finally he saw the glow of the power light, and retrieved it.

When he stood up, he found his father was looming over him.

"Luke."

"Uh … yes?"

"Do you need to speak with me about something?"

"I'm just doing homework," Luke said, holding up the datapad.

"You have been sitting here for the last half hour, and you do not appear to have made any progress. If I am making you nervous, then return to your bedroom."

"You don't make me nervous," Luke said. "I'm having a little trouble … concentrating."

"Perhaps I can assist you."

"Aren't you busy?" Luke said, gesturing at the stack of viewscreens on the other side of the table.

"Yes, but I will not make much progress while you continue to distract me."

"Oh," Luke said. "Don't worry. I'll go back to my room. I can do this homework by myself."

"Very well."

Luke walked past his father, heading for the door. He stopped just before leaving.

"Uh … goodnight," he said, looking back.

"Goodnight, Son."

Luke smiled to himself as he left the conference room. He still liked hearing that word. Son. He'd been living with his father for almost a year now, but the novelty of it hadn't worn off.

There was also something else that hadn't worn off. He hadn't been entirely truthful with his father when he'd told him that he didn't make him nervous. It was true he was far more relaxed around him that he had been a year ago, but sometimes he could still feel that knot in his stomach. Especially when there was something he had to tell his father, but didn't know how to begin.

But there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Waking up and realizing it was a school morning wasn't the best start to a day, but it was the usual one for Luke. What made it unusual this morning was the flashing holocom beside his bed. He didn't remember leaving that there last night.

Luke stretched out with a still half-asleep hand, and dragged the holocom under the covers. When he pressed the play switch, it lit up with an image of his father. A pre-recorded message.

"Good morning, Son. I tried to wake you, but you told me to jump into a black hole. I will assume you were dreaming and thus unaware of what you were saying."

Luke groaned and rubbed his forehead. He certainly had no recollection of that.

"Something has come up, and I am about to leave Coruscant. I will be back the day after Empire Day. Contact me if you need anything and stay out of trouble."

The image flickered and died.

"Empire Day?" Luke said, rubbing his eyes, "When is that? Blast it, I knew I should have told you last night! I _knew_ it!"

The holocom didn't answer him. There was a message on the screen asking him if he wanted to replay, delete or save.

Luke sighed in frustration, and then threw off the bedclothes. If this day was going to continue as it had started, then he was probably late for school.

After having a quick shower and throwing on his school clothes, he ran down the corridor, dragging his bag behind him. In the elevator hub, he dodged several guards and stormtroopers before making it down one of the exit corridors. The light of day was within his sight when the two final guards moved into his path. He skidded to a halt in front of them.

"I'm late!" he said, staring up pointedly.

They obliging shifted apart. He took off at a run, weaving his way in and out of the passers-by along the walkways and overpasses of Imperial City. Far above and down below there were speeder lanes clogged with early morning traffic. Luke didn't have time to stop and admire the various models. He took every shortcut he knew, including one unorthodox one that involved entering a hotel lobby and taking the elevator up to one of the exclusive floors. Technically, he wasn't allowed to be here, but there was an overpass that led to the building that housed his school.

When he finally arrived at school, he grinned with relief. There were students everywhere, which meant the signal for the start of class had not yet sounded. He still had time to go to his locker.

Ben was in the locker hall, unloading various databooks.

"Morning," Luke said, waving his locker key over the reader.

"Wake up late?" Ben asked.

"How did you know?"

"You look like you skydived to get here on time."

Luke ran his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten it down. His locker door sprang open, revealing aging snacks, pictures of star fighters, and a flashing holographic calendar. He stared at it for a moment, remembering his father's message.

"Ben, when is Empire Day?"

"It's a week away."

"Okay. What's it about?"

"The day the Empire was founded," Ben said. "It's a holiday everywhere. No school."

"Great," Luke said. He thought for a moment. "Hang on, did you say one week away? _Exactly_ one week?"

"Fourth-day, next week," Ben confirmed. "Why?"

"That's my birthday."

"You were born on Empire Day?" Ben asked.

"I must have been, because my birthday is fourth-day next week."

"You're turning thirteen, right?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. That means you were born on exactly the same day that the Empire was founded. They're celebrating thirteen years of the Empire next week. So have you made any plans? Is your father going to take you out someplace?"

Luke closed his locker, and he and Ben began to walk down the corridor, towards their first class.

"My father doesn't know it's my birthday," Luke explained.

"You haven't told him?"

"I tried to last night," Luke said, "but … it didn't happen. Now he's gone and he won't be back until the day after."

"We'll do something," Ben reassured him. "You can come with me to the Empire Day celebrations. They have a huge display in the senate square, with thousands of troops. There are speeches, and parades and lots and lots of fireworks. My father is always involved in the ceremonies, so he can get us good seats."

"Sounds great," Luke said, glad he wouldn't be spending his birthday alone.

They were joined by one of their classmates, Greein, at that point.

"Luke, do you have a minute? I need your advice."

"Sure. What about?" Luke asked, surprised.

"We're doing a presentation at the Empire Day school assembly."

"Ben, I thought you said there was no school?" Luke said, surprised.

"It's the afternoon before," Greein explained. "I'm playing Lord Vader. I need your advice about my line readings." Greein read from a datapad. "_I won't let you murder the chancellor. That's treason._"

"Did you say you're _playing_ my father?" Luke said, getting more confused by the second.

"Yes. Now, do you think he'd say it '_I_ won't let you murder the chancellor' or like 'I won't let you _murder_ the chancellor'?"

"You're taking this pretty seriously, Greein," Ben said, hiding a smile.

"Of course - this is going to be in front of the entire school, the visiting junior school and hundreds of parents. I want to get it right."

"You mean you're performing in a play that has my father as a character?" Luke said, starting to catch on.

"They do it every year," Ben explained. "It's a re-enactment of the formation of the Empire."

"We still need more Jedi and stormtroopers if you guys want to be in it," Greein said.

"No way," Ben said, quickly.

"What would I have to do?" Luke asked.

"If you're a Jedi, you get to swing a lightsaber around and be killed by me. If you're a stormtrooper, you get to hold a blaster and help me quell the Jedi uprising."

"So who's the chancellor and why is someone trying to murder him?" Luke asked.

Both Greein and Ben stared at him like he'd just asked what one plus one equaled.

"History isn't my best subject," Luke said. "Besides, we didn't celebrate Empire Day where I grew up."

"The Jedi came to murder Chancellor Palpatine and forcibly take over the government," Ben explained.

"But your father saved him," Greein said.

"Then the Jedi were declared traitors and wiped out."

"And Palpatine declared the government would be known forever more as the Galactic Empire, with safety, security, peace and order reigning supreme."

"Can I play one of the Jedi who comes to murder the future Emperor?" Luke said. "That sounds fun."

"Sure. Be there at today's rehearsal after school. See you in class."

Greein ran on ahead, and Luke looked at Ben.

"Come on, why don't you be a stormtrooper? No one will know it's you under the helmet."

"I was in a play once at junior school," Ben said. "My father came along to watch me. I mixed up one of my lines, and then I fell over on one of the sets! So embarrassing … I'm not risking that again."

Luke laughed. "Please tell me he made a recording of that!"

"No, thank the Force. Maybe I should bring a holo-recorder to your performance and pray that you trip."

* * *

After school, Luke wandered into the assembly hall, looking around for Greein. He'd convinced Ben to come along and watch, even if he wasn't going to participate. The stage at the front was filled with a group of students arguing with each other about where to stand. Off in another corner, there was a group constructing scenery backdrops and props.

Mrs Delna, the art teacher, met them a few meters into the hall. She was somewhat eccentric, but completely harmless. She always wore brightly colored outfits with lots of earrings.

"Ah, Luke, Ben … some of my favorite students. You must be here for the play rehearsal."

"Greein said you needed Jedi," Luke explained.

"I'm only here to watch," Ben said.

"I'll get you both a copy of the script," Mrs Delna said. "But be warned, my dears, it can change at any moment."

Ben hastily shifted off to sit in the front row of seats, wary of being roped in to play a part. Luke walked after the teacher, who'd beckoned him to follow. She led him to an area off to the side of the stage, where Greein and Rodni, another boy Luke recognized from the year above them, were practicing lines.

"Luke!" Greein smiled as soon as he saw him. "How does this sound? The clone wars have left the galaxy _scarred_ and _wounded_."

"Um … perfect, I guess," Luke said. He looked at Rodni. "Who are you playing?"

"This is our star," Mrs Delna said, patting his shoulder. "The Emperor himself."

Luke stopped himself short of saying that Rodni wasn't ugly enough to play the Emperor.

"I keep forgetting this line," Rodni said, sighing. "Imagine a galaxy where every being can live in peace, free from the ravages of war. _Free_ from the ravages of _war_. And I still haven't started learning the senate speech in the second bit. I'm never going to be ready by next week!"

"Yes, you _will_," Mrs Delna said. "How about you sit by yourself for a bit and learn those lines, and then we'll have a run-through in about ten minutes?"

"Ask Ben to help you," Luke said, pointing Rodni towards his friend. "He's got a memory like glue."

Rodni nodded and walked off towards the seats.

"So what's my line?" Luke asked.

"We're here to kill the chancellor. The Jedi rule the galaxy now!" Greein read from his datapad. "Then you point your sword at the Emperor's chest. Then I say, 'I won't let you murder the chancellor!', and kill you."

"We're here to kill the chancellor," Luke repeated. "The Jedi rule the galaxy now. Okay, got it. Where's my lightsaber?"

"The props won't be finished for another few days," Greein explained. "Just use that ruler."

Luke picked up the meter long ruler, and waved it in the air. "Maybe I could get some real ones. My father has lots at home."

"That would be great!" Greein said, his eyes shining.

"As dramatic as that would be, boys, severed limbs are not covered by our health and safety regulations," Mrs Delna said.

Luke flexed his own artificial hand, seeing the teacher's point. Plus, he wasn't sure if his father would let him borrow a lightsaber for a school play.

"We're not using them very much, anyway," Greein said. "Basically, I just stab you in the chest and you fall down."

"You mean we don't get to duel?" Luke said. "We should have a duel!" Luke started swinging the ruler around to demonstrate. "Add a bit of action."

"I like the way your creative juices are flowing, Luke," Mrs Delna said. "We need more of that! Why don't you to go and practice your fight, and then we'll start running through the performance. Excuse me, I must tend to the stormtrooper squad."

"This is going to be great," Luke said, pointing the ruler at Greein's chest.

* * *

Luke was still swinging the ruler around when he arrived back home. He'd promised Greein he'd figure out a few good moves tonight, ready for rehearsal tomorrow. It was a shame his father wasn't here to give him a few ideas.

His practice was interrupted by his bedroom door-com. Even before he said 'come in' he knew it was Lev.

"Trying to measure something?" Lev asked, stepping into the room. His gaze had fallen immediately on the ruler.

"No, just … long story."

"Is everything okay? You were an hour late home from school."

"I'm in an Empire Day play," Luke explained. "We're having rehearsals after school every afternoon."

"Really? Who are you playing?"

"A Jedi," Luke said. "I'm having a duel with the guy playing my father. I just have to work out some moves."

"A Jedi," Lev repeated, the enthusiasm gone from his voice.

"I also get a dramatic death scene," Luke said, putting his hand on his chest and falling back on the bed. "You can come and watch if you like. It's the afternoon of the day before Empire Day."

"Does your father know about this?" Lev asked, carefully.

"No, I only signed up today. Why?"

"I don't know how he'd feel about you playing a Jedi."

"It's just a _play_," Luke said. "It's fun. Besides, he gets to kill me."

"I think it would be best if you gave him a call and discussed this."

"Sure," Luke said. "I'll do it right now."

Lev nodded. "Thank you. Speaking of Empire Day, you've reminded me that I still need to go over the schedule. Call me if you need anything."

Luke nodded, and picked up his portable holocom. Once Lev had left, he keyed in his father's personal frequency. It came up immediately with the 'not available' signal, and clicked on to the option to record a message.

"Hi, it's me," Luke said. "I guess you're busy right now. It's not important … I'm just calling because I'm in a play at school, and Lev said I should ask you if that's okay. It's a presentation for Empire Day. We're performing it the day before, so you could come and watch if you were back on time. Parents are invited." Luke paused, thinking. He really wanted to add that it was his birthday on Empire Day, but then he didn't want to pressure his father to come back if he was doing something important. Maybe he should leave it.

"Bye," Luke said. He paused for a few more seconds, and then stopped the recording.

* * *

Vader brushed the sand from his sleeve, idly wondering if it were possible to make a sand-resistant fabric. It would be very popular on worlds like this one. But the sand here wasn't like Tatooine sand. The grains were large and almost white. Vegetation was scattered about, and water wasn't scarce, meaning it was far more hospitable than other sandy worlds.

It also meant this was a world worth fighting for. Five days ago, a thousand troops had surrounded the capital city. Now, at last, the fighting had died to all but a few skirmishes with disgruntled residents. Vader stood on the balcony of the tower that had previously housed the planet's government. The population was going about its business as usual, unaffected by the troopers patrolling the streets. Another job well done.

Approaching footsteps caused him to turn away from the view, and look back into the conference room. One of the troop captains was carrying a holocom.

"The Emperor has requested your status report, sir."

"Have communication facilities been restored?"

"Not yet, sir. But this holocom is a secure channel being routed through the flagship."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

The trooper saluted, and left the holocom on the table. Vader walked forward into the projector field, and triggered the controls. The Emperor appeared within a few seconds.

"Lord Vader. How goes your operation on Medisa?"

"Good, master. The population has now been pacified. The regional governor is arriving in a few hours in order to oversee the change of political power."

"Excellent news. I take it you will be on a ship back to Coruscant within the hour?"

Vader paused for a moment. "Master, I … there are still some things requiring my attention."

"There is something requiring your attention here, Lord Vader. A little matter called Empire Day."

"The situation could worsen -"

"It certainly will if you are not on Coruscant for our founding celebration."

Vader was silent, taking the Emperor's point.

"My friend, it seems we have this discussion every year. I realize you prefer action to speeches and ceremonies, but consider how it would appear to the populace. My dedicated enforcer, unable to attend the Empire's biggest celebration because you were seeing to an uprising."

Personally, Vader doubted anyone would miss him. He'd never been interested in public relations.

"Our theme this year is celebrating the future," the Emperor continued. "It would not do for the Empire to appear unstable at such a time."

"You are right, master," Vader said, reluctantly accepting the Emperor's logic. "I will return as soon as possible."

"Also, this will be an important Empire Day for your son. His first on Coruscant."

Vader looked up in surprise. His master rarely mentioned Luke. He seemed more content to pretend he didn't exist. Had something changed?

"I would like him to attend the ceremonies with you," the Emperor explained. "A symbol of the future generations who have known only a government of stability and peace."

"Master, I prefer to keep my son away from the public eye," Vader said, quickly. "He is young and vulnerable to media exploitation. Any exposure could place him in danger."

"How touching," the Emperor said. It sounded sarcastic, even though there was no trace of it in his voice. "But if you intend the boy to serve some purpose in the Empire when he has come of age, then this is for the best. I will see you tomorrow at the dawn ceremony."

The holocom flickered once, and then died. Vader stared at the blank projector, and released a slow, weary breath. Luke would likely find sitting through three hours worth of speeches even more boring than he did. But it wasn't the tiresome ceremonies that made him jump through hoops to avoid Coruscant for this annual celebration. It was a much deeper reason. Something he refused to acknowledge to himself, beyond that it existed.

Not that it made any difference. He had no choice but to get on that ship and return to Coruscant. At least this would all be over in a few days.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The days had passed quickly leading up to Empire Day. Luke was getting more and more involved in the play, helping the prop department make realistic looking lightsabers, and helping his fellow Jedi actors learn to hold them properly. Ben had taken on the role of the person who would prompt people when they forgot their lines, something that suited him well. Rodni needed the most prompting by far, but then he did have the most lines.

Luke had received a reply from his father within a day of his own message. It had been a brief recording, simply saying that it was all right for him to be in the play and he was glad he was keeping himself busy. He'd sounded a little rushed, and Luke was glad he hadn't bothered to tell him about his birthday. It sounded like there were far more important things at stake, somewhere in the depths of space.

He found himself thinking about his father, on the morning of the day they were due to perform the play. They had to attend classes up until lunchtime, and then all students involved in the presentation had to go to the assembly hall to setup. They weren't getting much work done in class, however, as everyone was too busy talking about their plans for tomorrow. He was starting to get a feel for what a big deal the Empire Day celebration was to Coruscant.

It started to seem strange that his father wasn't coming back until the day after. The Empire was obviously extremely important to him, so its founding day should also be . He must be seeing to something that couldn't be delayed. Luke frowned to himself, hoping his father wasn't in danger.

"Luke."

Luke glanced up, seeing the teacher beside his desk.

"Shouldn't you be at the hall? I thought you were in the presentation this afternoon."

"I am, but … I thought we weren't supposed to go until after lunch."

"I just read out an announcement fifteen minutes ago that said you had to go now."

Luke glanced around the room, and saw that Ben and Greein had left.

"I guess I was a little distracted," Luke said, standing up.

"Nervous? Don't be. I'm sure you'll all be wonderful."

"Thanks," Luke said, smiling. He collected his belongings, and ran off out the door.

When he arrived in the hall, the entire cast of the play was gathered in a circle, talking loudly about something. He sneaked in beside Ben, and immediately sensed his friend was nervous and distressed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Rodni is sick," Ben explained. "He's gone home."

"Luke, would you like to play the Emperor?" Mrs Delna asked. "We're having trouble finding a replacement."

"But Greein and I need to do our duel," Luke said. "We've spent days practicing it!"

"Luke's right," Greein said. "Ben should do it. He knows all Rodni's lines."

"I _can't_ do it," Ben said. "Stop pressuring me!"

"No one will even know it's you," Greein said. "You're wearing a hood."

"I've already told you I'm _not_ doing it!"

"Okay, it's all right," Mrs Delna said. "No one will make anyone do it if they don't want to. But we have to perform this play in three hours, and we're running out of options. Luke, you're looking like our last hope here. I think we're going to have to forgo the duel and let you play the Emperor, or we won't be doing a play at all."

"But I don't even know his lines," Luke said. "Besides, I don't want to play the stupid Emperor!"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him in surprise.

"I … I don't mean he's stupid _personally_," Luke said, hastily backtracking. "I just mean I signed up to be a Jedi. Besides, if I play the Emperor, the media might take it as some kind of political statement. You know how they are."

"Hmm, you have a point," Mrs Delna said. "Well, any other suggestions?"

Luke turned to his friend. "Ben, is this about what happened to you at junior school?"

"It's about what will happen again if I go out there and tempt fate," Ben said.

"Listen, I promise you. If you forget any of your lines, or trip, I will purposely forget one of my lines and fall over."

Ben smiled for a moment, and then said, "You're not in the second half."

"Greein is," Luke said. "Greein, are you in?"

"Sure," Greein said. "As long as it goes both ways."

"Well …"

"Come on, Ben," Luke said. "You'll be the Emperor. Think of the _power_!"

"All right," Ben sighed. "Why not add a few more emotional scars?"

* * *

An hour before the presentation was due to start, Luke crept away from the dressing room, and found himself a secluded corner just behind the stage. He and Greein had just finished practicing their duel one final time. It had gone without a hitch. Greein had gone off to start getting in costume, but Luke had a holocom call to make.

Lev answered quickly.

"Hi," Luke said. "We're going on stage in an hour!"

"Good luck," Lev said. "I'm sorry I can't be there. Someone will be recording it, won't they?"

"I'm not sure," Luke said. "But I've got a favor to ask. Ben is going to be playing the Emperor. The guy who was supposed to play him had to go home sick. Can you get in touch with his father and tell him he has to be here?"

"Will do," Lev said, smiling. "I take it Ben doesn't know about this?"

"He'd kill me," Luke said, grinning.

"I'll also tell him to bring a holo-recorder."

Luke noticed Ben was wandering over, and quickly cut the call. He was dressed in a black robe with the hood up.

"You look scary," Luke said, walking forward.

"So do you," Ben said. "Why are there black smudges under your eyes?"

"The makeup person said it gave me a haunted, power-hungry look," Luke explained. "You know, like I want to kill everyone and take over the galaxy." Luke grabbed his lightsaber, and pointed it at Ben's chest. "We're here to kill the chancellor. The Jedi rule the galaxy now!"

"You love that line, don't you?" Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"It's so melodramatic," Luke laughed. "Do you think someone really said that?"

"You should ask your father," Ben said. "He was there."

"True," Luke said, thinking. "I could ask if he really said Greein's ridiculous lines too. He gets temperamental when I ask about the past, but I think this should be safe. If he didn't want people to know about it, it wouldn't be taught in school."

"Your father is always temperamental," Ben said.

Someone spoke behind them. "Maybe I should play my part more temperamental. I want it to be realistic."

Luke and Ben turned to find Greein had emerged from the dressing room. He was dressed in a black hooded robe similar to Ben's, except his was open at the front. The rest of him was also covered with black boots, pants, tunic and gloves. He had a belt with his lightsaber hanging off it.

"Where's your mask?" Ben enquired.

"Luke told me he didn't need a mask back then," Greein explained. "The history reader said he was injured while fighting off the Jedi, so it must have been after this."

"Just don't get so realistic that you start telling me to comb my hair and tidy my room," Luke said, grinning.

"Maybe we should go through the duel one more time," Greein said. "Just to make sure."

"It'll be fine," Luke said, stepping forward so he could look out over the stage. He caught sight of the vast assembly hall, and suddenly his throat went tight. There were already at least two hundred people here. Rows and rows of students, and parents mingling around in groups.

"Uh … Ben, what's my line again?" he said, turning back.

"I don't know, my brain is full of my senate speech," Ben said.

"We should practice the duel," Luke said, nervously.

"No, you were right before," Greein said, walking away. "We're ready. I'll see you out there. I'm going to go find my parents. They should be here by now."

Greein disappeared into the hall, and Luke tried to calm down. It was just a crowd, no big deal.

"Boy, am I glad my father isn't here," Ben said.

Luke laughed nervously.

"Luke, are you okay?"

"Sure," Luke said, rubbing his hands against his brown Jedi robe.

Ben looked out past him, and saw the slowly growing crowd. "I can't even bring myself to feel nervous," he said. "The worst thing that could possibly happen in front of a crowd already happened to me."

"I need to sit down," Luke said.

As the minutes ticked by, Luke gradually began to relax. He and Ben sat in one of the lighting control stations, so they could look out over the hall and watch the students and parents arrive. When the junior school arrived, Luke noticed a lot of them were holding Empire Day balloons. An entire class of five year olds filed in, all carrying little flags with the Imperial logo.

"They're so excited," Luke observed.

"Poor kids," Ben said. "Little do they know what awaits them in high school."

"Like what?"

"Like being forced to perform Empire Day plays in front of people. Hey, there's Ophelia's father."

Ben pointed out the Grand Moff, who was arriving with a fawning entourage. The principal was showing him to the box seats on the upper level.

"Why is he here? She's not even in it."

"She's reading something, after the play," Ben said. "I saw them rehearsing last night."

Music started playing over the hall sound system. It was formal orchestral music, which Luke recognized as an Imperial anthem. The hall was almost full to capacity now, with the students and teachers all seated. There were only parents arriving now. He still hadn't seen Ben's father.

"There you two are!"

Luke and Ben looked around to find Mrs Delna standing in the doorway.

"We're on in ten! Places, places."

"I guess this is it," Ben said, pulling up his black hood.

"Sure is, your highness," Luke said, picking up his lightsaber. He still felt nervous, but it was more of an excited kind of nervous now. He hesitated for a moment, and then said, "What's my line again?"

"Come on," Ben said, dragging him out the door.

Off to the side of the stage, Luke found himself in a crowd of stormtroopers and Jedi. Ben went off to get in place for the first scene with Greein, leaving Luke to try and locate the two other Jedi who were supposed to be in his scene.

He finally found one of them sitting on an upturned box, staring blankly at the wall.

"I'm ready," he said, before Luke could say anything. "I'm just psyching myself up."

"Okay," Luke said, carefully. "Where's the third one?"

"I think he changed his mind."

"I'll do it."

Luke looked over to find one of Jedi from the second scene had overheard their conversation.

"If you're in our scene, then you can't be in the next one," Luke explained. "We all die straightaway."

"Well I'll just come back from the dead," he said. "It can be a Jedi trick. Or I can be the twin brother of the one who died in the chancellor's office."

Beyond the walls, Luke could hear the first scene had started. They were reading out the opening narration about the clone wars.

"We're on in a minute," he said. "Come on, let's go."

They waited just off to the side of the stage, hidden from the audience by a curtain. Ben didn't appear to have missed any lines so far.

"We need a new system of government," he was saying. "One which will respond quickly to any threats to security. One which will ensure peace for all."

That was their cue. Luke stepped out onto the stage, with his two fellow Jedi right behind him. They drew their lightsabers.

_I have a line_, Luke thought. _I'm supposed to say my line!_

"We're here to kill the chancellor!" he said. His voice was picked up by the on stage mic, and it echoed around the hall.

"The Jedi rule the galaxy now!" he said, feeling a sudden adrenaline rush. The five year olds in the front row were all mesmerised.

"_I_ won't let you _murder_ the chancellor. That's _treason,_" Greein said, stepping forward and drawing his own lightsaber.

For all his obsessing over the part, Luke had to admit he was an excellent actor. He sounded so confident. The other two Jedi ran forward, and exchanged a few lightsaber blows with Greein. Then they were stabbed in the chest, and fell down in a dramatic fashion.

The audience clapped and cheered

Then Luke stepped over their bodies, and began the duel with Greein, complete with sound effects over the comm system. The cheering became louder as their duel progressed, and burst into standing applause when he was finally 'killed'.

Then the curtain came down, and Greein reached down to help him up.

"I think we totally killed the second half now," he said, grinning. "It's going to bore them after that."

"Maybe we could do an encore at the end," Luke said, laughing.

* * *

Despite all Ben's worrying, he did his final speech without missing a beat. It sounded a little rushed, but it still received a large round of applause. When he came off stage, the cast cheered and applauded, and Mrs Delna even gave him a hug.

They sat backstage for another hour, while the rest of the presentation went on. The principal gave a long speech about how the school exists to promote Imperial values in the minds of its future leaders. Luke could see the kids in the front row getting restless, and he was starting to feel bored himself. Luckily it ended before it got too boring, and then they all had to stand for the Imperial anthem and a round of chanting 'long live the Emperor'.

Finally, it was over, and he and Ben began to help pack up the props and sets. Most of the other cast members were going off to show their parents around the school, including Greein, who tossed his lightsaber to Ben to put in the prop box.

"Hey, Luke," he called. "Have you got a minute? My father really wanted to meet you."

"Okay," Luke said. "Be right back, Ben."

He followed Greein to the stairs leading down from the stage, and then across the assembly hall. Many of the adults were still in the aisles, talking in groups of three or four. They passed the principal on the way, and she smiled at them, mouthing the words 'well done'.

Greein led him to a middle aged couple, who were elaborately dressed. They looked very regal, and Luke felt suddenly shy. Greein pulled him forward, and his parents smiled in anticipation.

"Luke, this is my father, Archduke of Lisvian Morta and my mother, senator for the Lisvian system."

"Hello," Luke said, shyly.

His hand was grabbed and shaken firmly by Greein's father. "It is a pleasure and honor to meet you. I trust you enjoyed working with my son?"

"Oh yeah, it was fun," Luke said. "Sounded like everyone loved it."

"It was amazing," his mother said. "Greein tells me you came up with the choreography yourself. You must be very talented. You take after your father, I suppose?"

Luke smiled politely, but he had spotted someone on the other side of the aisle that he needed to say hello to.

"I really should get back to packing up," Luke said. "Nice to meet you. See you in class, Greein."

"Happy Empire Day for tomorrow," Greein called.

Luke walked off, making his way around the seats. Ben's father had seen him too, by this time, and was smiling warmly in greeting.

"That was one amazing performance," he said, as Luke came up beside him. "That duel had me on the edge of my seat. Your classmate's parents looked a little starstruck too, I noticed."

"Oh, they just wanted to meet me," Luke said. "Did you bring a holo-recorder?"

Ben's father patted his tunic pocket. "Don't worry, I've got the whole thing."

"I don't think Ben knows you're here," Luke said. "You should go and surprise him."

"My thoughts exactly."

When they finally did creep up behind Ben, Luke was wishing the holo-recorder was still running. Ben's expression was priceless.

"Dad!? What are you _doing_ here?"

"Watching you, your highness," Ben's father said, grabbing him in an embrace. "You were amazing. Way better than last time."

"Anything would have been better than last time," Ben said, reversing out of his father's hug. "But how did you know I was even in it? I wasn't until a few hours ago!"

Luke scratched his head, until Ben noticed his guilty expression.

"Luke! If it wasn't your birthday tomorrow, I would kill you!"

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" Ben's father said, turning to him in surprise. "You were born on Empire Day?"

Luke nodded. "The same day the Empire was founded."

"It must have been a wonderful day for your father. A new government and a son, all in the same day."

"He wasn't there when I was born," Luke explained, "He was off … founding the Empire, I suppose."

"That's too bad," Ben's father said, putting his arm around Ben. "I was there when Ben was born. He was so tiny. I could hold him in just one arm." He held up an arm to demonstrate. "I remember he stretched out a little newborn hand and grabbed my sleeve. I burst into tears of happiness."

"Dad!" Ben said, looking mortified.

"That's sweet," Luke said, grinning.

"What are your plans for your birthday?"

"I was going with Ben to watch the Empire Day fireworks at the senate square," Luke explained. "My father won't be on Coruscant until the day after."

"Your father won't be here for Empire Day? That seems a bit odd."

"I know," Luke said, frowning. "I guess he had something important to take care of."

Mrs Delna came up at that moment, carrying a roll of paper.

"We're nearly done here, boys," she said. "Leave when you want to."

"I better be getting home," Luke agreed.

"Home? I was going to take you both out for a celebratory dinner," Ben's father said.

"Oh please, I'm starving!" Ben said. "Couldn't eat any lunch because I was nervous. Are you in, Luke?"

"Of course," Luke said, excited. It could get very lonely eating alone in his room.

"Can we go to the Starlight View," Ben asked. "Please?"

"I think we should let Luke decide, seeing as it's his birthday tomorrow."

"I don't know any restaurants in Imperial city," Luke said. "Starlight View sounds okay … does it have a starlight view?"

"The walls and ceiling are made of plexiglass," Ben's father explained. "But it's more of a view of the overhead traffic lanes."

"I love their all-you-can-eat dessert," Ben said.

"Wow! Let's go," Luke said, starting for the door.

* * *

The restaurant was just like Ben's father had described, in the middle of a transparent dome on top of a tower. Luke noticed he and Ben received some odd stares from some of the other patrons when they walked in, as they were still dressed up in their Jedi and Emperor costumes. They'd been so hungry, they hadn't thought to change.

The food was delicious, and he and Ben munched their way through the first course rapidly, their minds focused on dessert. Ben's father wouldn't let them order though. The reason soon became clear when one of the waiter droids brought out a cake on a silver platter. Luke grinned, realizing Ben's father must have told one of them it was his birthday tomorrow.

As was Coruscant tradition, there were thirteen pieces of candy baked into the cake. He had to find and eat them all before anyone else could take a slice. The idea was to track them down while leaving the cake as unmutilated as possible, but it was easier said than done.

"Come on, Luke," Ben said, with his head on his chin.

"I'm trying," Luke said, picking through the center of it. "Are you sure they knew I was thirteen?"

"How many have you got now?" Ben asked.

"Wait, found one. Okay, I've got twelve now."

"That's good enough," Ben said. "You're still twelve anyway. Until midnight."

"Be patient, Ben. I think I can see a piece sticking out over this side," Ben's father said, rotating the cake.

"It feels strange to think of myself as being thirteen," Luke said, finally retrieving the last piece of candy.

"Dad was crying when I turned thirteen," Ben said, digging into the cake like he was starving.

"That is a complete exaggeration."

"He was telling the neighbors to look out because I was a teenager now."

"I remember we went out to see that holomovie on your birthday," Luke said, still chewing on the last piece of candy.

"That's right," Ben said, grinning. "Dad, can we see a movie after this?"

"I have to get back to the palace," Ben's father said. "We're having extra guards on tonight. They'll always be some nutcase trying to put anti-Imperial graffiti up the night before Empire Day."

"Come over to my place," Luke said to Ben. "We can watch a holomovie in one of the conference rooms. One of them has a wall-sized screen."

"Dad, can I? It's not a school night."

"All right, just for a few hours while I'm supervising the changeover."

He and Ben instantly started eating the cake as quickly as possible. Luke felt as fat as a hutt by the time they returned to the speeder. Judging from the groans Ben was making, his friend was feeling much the same way.

"I guess I won't have to feed you for a few days now," Ben's father said, as they landed at the Imperial palace.

"Maybe," Ben said, dragging himself out of the speeder.

"Thank you for everything, sir," Luke said to Ben's father. "It hasn't started yet, but it's already a great birthday."

"You're welcome, Luke. I will see you tomorrow at the Empire Day celebrations."

"By the way, can I borrow the holo-recording of the play?" Luke asked. "Lev wanted to be there, but he couldn't make it. I want to show it to him."

Ben's father dug in his pocket, and then handed Luke the datachip. "Make some copies if you like. I might send a few to Ben's relations."

"How about you make one copy, then destroy the original," Ben suggested to Luke.

"No, sending it to your relations sounds like a great idea," Luke said, putting the datachip safely in his pocket. "I could edit it so there's nothing on the recording except you saying your lines."

"I've got a lightsaber, you Jedi traitor," Ben said, pulling Greein's lightsaber prop out of his pocket. The blade telescoped into position.

"Hey, that was supposed to go back in the props box," Luke said.

"Then why is yours still hanging off your belt?"

"Because I knew you'd try and attack me," Luke said. "I can see things before they happen."

"I think you two better move on before I start getting a headache," Ben's father said, pointing them in the direction of the nearest corridor.

Luke obliging ran off, with Ben chasing behind him. They dueled their way down the protected corridor, resulting in surprised stares from all the guards. All of them recognized Luke, however, and the guards who knew Ben's father would have known who Ben was, so no one disturbed them.

It wasn't until they started down the corridor that linked into Luke's home that a stormtrooper finally asked them what in the galaxy they were doing.

"Isn't it obvious," Luke said, blocking Ben's move. "I'm trying to take over the galaxy."

"You'll never succeed, you Jedi traitor!" Ben said. "This is my galaxy! Get your own!"

He stabbed the blade towards Luke's side, but Luke dodged the attack, and then brought his own blade down on Ben's arm.

"Ha!"

"I can still rule the galaxy with one arm," Ben insisted. He swung his own blade around and caught Luke on the ankle. "Can you fight me with only one foot?"

"I can _defeat_ you with one foot," Luke said, hopping on one leg.

"Are you two on sugar?" another guard asked.

"Birthday cake," Ben explained. He swung his blade towards Luke's other leg, and Luke began to hop backwards.

"Yes, run, you Jedi coward!" Ben said, chasing after him while twirling his blade around above his head. They'd emerged into the elevator hub at this point.

"Do I look like I'm running?" Luke said. He finally gave up hopping, and put both feet on the ground.

"That's cheating."

"You're still using your arm."

"My powers made it grow back."

"Well the same thing happened to my foot."

They clashed blades again, and Luke stepped back, letting Ben gain more ground.

"The universe _will_ be mine," Luke said. "It's destiny."

"Now that just shows how stupid Jedi are," Ben said, pushing him further back. "No one can rule the whole _universe_. It's infinite."

"Maybe my power is infinite!"

"So is mine!"

Ben swung the blade around and nearly caught him in the leg again. His overcompensation meant Luke had a clear shot at his left side, and he swung the blade around and hit Ben's torso.

"That's it," Luke said. "I just cut you in half! The galaxy is mine!"

"I can grow the top half of my body back," Ben said. "And also the bottom half. Now there are two of me!"

Luke started to laugh at the pure stupidity, and he jumped back to prepare for Ben's next attack. He found himself tripping against something and falling backwards towards the floor. It would have been a painful landing, if someone hadn't caught him.

He turned around immediately and found himself looking at some flashing lights and switches. His gaze shifted upwards, past a lot of black armor, until he was meeting the masked gaze of a real Sith Lord. _Uh oh_. Funny, he'd been so caught up in their game he hadn't heard the breathing.

"Uh, hello," Luke said, blinking in surprise. "I … I thought you weren't getting back until -"

He glanced back and found Ben was already running away.

"Ben!"

His friend disappeared back into the corridors. He could sure move fast when his father was around.

Luke looked back at his father and found he had folded his arms and assumed the interrogation pose. This didn't bode well.

"What, in the name of the _Force_, are you _doing_?!"

"Uh … we were just … playing … Jedi versus Sith," Luke said, subdued.

"Perhaps you would like to play Jedi versus Sith with _me_," his father suggested. "For a start, you can explain what _possessed_ you to dress up like that."

"I was in a play," Luke said. "Remember, I told you about it. Why are you angry with me?"

"You never told me you were playing a Jedi," his father said. "Convenient lie of omission."

"I didn't lie," Luke said, feeling his temper rise at the false accusation.

"You did not tell me the complete truth, therefore you lied. Perhaps because you knew I would disapprove."

"It's just _pretend_," Luke said. "It was an Empire Day play. Everyone else loved it."

The sounds of everyone cheering and congratulating him were still fresh in his mind.

"How nice for them. However, 'everyone else' is not your father. _I_ am. It is time you started showing me some respect. I will _not_ tolerate lies from you again."

"Look, I'm sorry," Luke said, becoming distressed. His father hadn't spoken to him this harshly in a long time. "I didn't know it would upset you."

"If you think making apologies is going to fix things, think again," his father said. "You are home well after your curfew. Explain."

"I was … I went out for dinner with Ben and -"

"Did you call and inform anyone as to your whereabouts?"

"I didn't think it would matter, because you weren't home," Luke said. As soon as he'd said it, Luke realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"So you think the rules do not apply when I am not here?"

"I didn't mean -"

"Go to your room," his father said, giving him a push towards the elevator. "_Immediately_. You will stay there until further notice. If you insist on abusing your freedom, then it will be taken away."

Luke pressed the button to go up and was thankful the doors slid open immediately.

"And I suggest you get some sleep," his father added, "because you will be up at dawn tomorrow."

"Dawn?" Luke asked, confused.

"Yes, dawn. We will be attending the dawn ceremonies for Empire Day."

Luke wondered if that was part of the punishment or whether his father had planned that all along. Regardless, he wasn't brave enough to ask. He disappeared into the elevator, thankful to get away. Halfway towards his floor, his eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Vader sensed Luke's distress as he stared after him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The boy was more trouble than he was worth sometimes. He supposed it would only get worse when he hit his teenage years, which couldn't be far away.

Parading around the place dressed as a Jedi … who knew how many people had seen him like that. Luke's generation were blissfully ignorant of Jedi. He probably found the whole concept to be fascinating. He really should talk to him about that, but not tonight. He didn't want to talk to anyone tonight.

He took a step towards a waiting elevator, intending to go and brood in his meditation chamber, but the sight of something lying on the floor made him pause. He stretched out to retrieve the device, and it jumped through the air into his waiting hand. A data recorder. It must have fallen out of Luke's pocket while he was leaping around acting like a jumping bean from Moi Laya.

A closer inspection revealed it to be the type of datatape usually found in holo-recording devices. Vader immediately moved towards a newly arrived elevator, intending to waste no time in seeing exactly what had been recorded on this tape.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Luke didn't remember what 0530 was like until he felt someone shaking him awake. It felt bad. Very bad.

"You will be ready in ten minutes, or you are going in your pajamas."

That was his father. And he was still angry with him.

"It's so dark!" Luke groaned, rubbing his eyes.

His father turned on the lights, blinding him.

"Now it is not. Hurry up. I will be waiting in the corridor."

"What … what do I wear?"

His father pulled open his clothing drawers, and then tossed some pants and a tunic towards him. Despite his blurry vision, Luke could see they were both black.

His father left the room, giving him privacy to get dressed. Luke picked up the clothes and went into his refresher. A two minute shower was better than nothing.

He expected to start waking up in a moment or two, but even after having a shower and dressing, he still felt his mind was in a fog. He wandered out into the corridor, and nearly bumped into his father.

"Follow me."

The corridors were still in night-time lighting mode, with only narrow strips of red glowing at various intervals. It felt like the middle of the night. Once in the elevator, Luke leaned against the wall, taking the opportunity to have a brief nap.

It wasn't until they entered the transit corridors that Luke finally remembered something. It was his birthday. He was thirteen years old now. A teenager. Teenagers used to seem so old on Tatooine. Now he was one.

He glanced up at his father, wondering whether he should mention it. Judging by his current mood, he'd probably say he couldn't care less. Better to stay quiet.

When they entered the palace, they moved towards another elevator. There was someone else waiting to go up. Luke didn't recognize him, but he was obviously someone important.

"Good morning, Lord Vader," he said, as they approached. "May I wish you a happy Empire -"

"You can try," his father said, "but I make no guarantee you will survive the attempt."

The man looked frightened for a moment, and then walked off, mumbling something about taking the stairs.

_Stars_, Luke thought, _he really is in the mood from hell_. He wondered if this was his doing, or whether his father just wasn't a morning person. If it was the latter, then he could certainly identify at this moment.

They took an elevator right up to a top level. When the elevator doors slid open, they were met with a rush of cool, dewy morning air, which helped Luke to feel a little more awake. They were at the far end of a corridor that led out onto a massive balcony.

His father stepped out first, and Luke followed behind. As they walked closer to the exit, Luke saw the sky was a dull pre-sunrise grey. It looked strangely empty. It took him a moment to realize there was no traffic whatsoever. They must have closed the airways over Imperial City.

There were about twenty people on the balcony, all lined up across the edge. The Emperor was in the middle, surrounded by an entourage. Some of them were standing around chatting with each other, and Luke recognized a few Grand Moffs and senators. Luke expected his father to go and join the Emperor, but instead he placed himself off to one side near the entranceway, apart from the main group. Luke hovered beside him, unsure what to do.

He slowly became aware of a growing noise down below. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, and he shifted over to the edge of the balcony to have a look. What he saw caused him to grip the railing in shock. There had to be a million people down there, all carrying flags and balloons. The balcony overlooked the huge statue of the Emperor that stood at the front of the palace.

Instantly, his father was next to him, dragging him back by his collar.

"Do I have to put you on a tether?" he asked.

"Um … no, sir," Luke said, deciding that calling him 'sir' might improve his father's mood. He couldn't tell whether it had helped or not, but his father didn't say anything more.

Luke felt a yawn coming on, and struggled to suppress it. He knew if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

He shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other for a while, and then wondered if he could sit down. But then a loud bell sounded, and one of the governors stepped up to start making a speech. It didn't make much sense to Luke, but it was something about the first light of dawn on Empire Day symbolizing the bright new future the Empire brought to the galaxy. The crowds below kept cheering at every second thing he said.

"The Empire has entered its adolescence," he said, his voice ringing from a thousand speakers throughout the square. "It is no longer a child, born out of our great need for stability and peace. These years will be a wonderful time for the Empire. It will take on new responsibilities and burdens. It will gain strength and power beyond our wildest dreams. We have finished building the foundations, and now it is time to step back and let our child take flight."

The audience burst into applause. Luke clapped half-heartedly, while thinking about the words. _No longer a child_. Did that apply to him, as well? Or was he in a crossover zone now, halfway between child and adult. The idea of becoming an adult was a little frightening. Adults seemed to have so many things they had to worry about. Yet the thought of independence was very desirable. He couldn't wait to get his pilot's license.

Halfway through the speech, the first rays of the sun came over the horizon. It lit up the clouds, the corners of the buildings and finally the monument itself. A formation of TIE Fighters flew across the city, releasing confetti that sparkled in the sunlight. It was an amazing sight, Luke had to admit.

When the speech ended, the Imperial anthem began to play while the main palace flag was raised. Luke noticed a lot of the other guests on the balcony had their hand over their heart and were looking very emotional. He glanced at his father, and found he was meshing his fingers together in a way he often did when he was impatient.

The palace floodlights came on, lighting up the flag and monument from top to bottom. The crowds below began to cheer louder, and chant 'long live the Emperor!'. This went on for a good ten minutes, before Luke felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He guided him back inside, and they made their way to the elevator.

Surprisingly, they weren't the first ones to leave. A senator stood waiting for the same elevator to arrive.

"Happy Empire Day, Lord Vader," he said, as they approached.

His father looked away like he was trying to refrain from doing something he would later regret.

"And happy Empire Day to you," the senator said, glancing down at Luke.

"Thanks," Luke said. "And to you. Big crowd down there, huh?"

"Luke," his father snapped. "Don't talk to politicians."

Luke quickly shut up.

"I think I forgot my comlink on the balcony," the senator said, quickly. "I will see you at the senate."

He disappeared, leaving them to catch the elevator down alone.

"We're going to the senate now?" Luke asked, quietly. He decided that was an innocent enough question.

"No," his father said. "We are going home. The senate ceremony does not start for another three hours. I suggest you get some sleep, because you will not be sleeping during the senate proceedings under any circumstances."

"Okay," Luke said, quietly. He'd never been inside the senate before. He knew his father seemed to avoid the place like it was a trash compactor.

* * *

Vader felt his mood sink lower when he returned home from the dawn ceremony with Luke. He was already more than sick of this day, and it had barely started. The worst parts were still ahead of him. Luke ran off to his bedroom like he couldn't wait to get away from him. He didn't mind. It was good the boy was learning that this was not the day to test his patience.

He made his way to the dueling room, deciding that chopping up a few droids would assist his mood a little. Or so he thought. Even after an hour of battling droid after droid, he felt no better. He'd only succeeded in sapping his energy.

Energy was an essential requirement for surviving today, so he withdrew to his meditation chamber. As he made himself comfortable and began to join with the Force, he became aware of a nearby disturbance. Luke was moping about something. Vader quickly shut it out. The boy was probably upset at not being able to sleep in, if he knew anything.

His vision became cloudy, and he closed his eyes, surrounding himself with the Dark Side. It responded to his anger and frustration, gathering into a dense cloud. He relaxed in the midst of it for a moment, but then it began to grow outside of his control.

His vision dissolved into a hazy view of smoke and glowing embers.

"No!"

He didn't want to be here. This was the _last_ place he wanted to be.

"Anakin! Anakiiiiiiin!"

It was a female voice. Saying his name. _Screaming_ his name. He fought to end this vision, but it had a chokehold on him. The sky was a swirling, sickly orange mass.

"Why, Anakin?! Why?"

He grabbed his head and felt skin instead of metal. Hair instead of a helmet.

"I love you! Anakiiiin …"

The screaming was broken by the sound of a baby crying. He looked around but saw only twisted, unrecognisable faces. No, one was recognizable. It was the laughing face of his master.

"No … this is in the past!" Vader yelled, trying to make himself heard over the crying. "The past!"

But now the screaming had returned. It grew to a crescendo, and then faded away far into the distance. Then there was a very empty silence. He was alone in a room with no doors, no windows. Only four black walls, closing him in. A voice whispered, very weak. "Anakin …"

"No!"

His final shout did the trick. He jumped to his feet, and found himself staring at the meditation chamber walls. His respirator was working overtime, and he felt far more exhausted than when he'd entered this room. But at least he'd broken free of that terrible nightmare.

If only a nightmare was all it had been.

He caught sight of the chronometer, and made a noise of frustration. He'd have to rush to get to the senate on time. Walking in late would not go down well.

He was halfway down the corridor before he remembered Luke. His son was like a lightpen or a comlink: easily left behind, annoying to have to cart around, yet missed when needed. He took a few steps back toward his bedroom, and then the doors slid open. Either Luke must have sensed his annoyance, or he'd bothered to look at the time himself.

"Hurry up," Vader said, turning back towards the elevator. "Or we will be late."

Luke thankfully didn't say a word. They traveled down to the ship hangar and he purposely selected one of the custom-built speeders he'd modified for speed. If nothing else made him feel better today, giving this speeder the test of its life would.

He pushed Luke into the passenger seat, and then slammed the door, hard. He used the Force to start up the engine as he walked around to the pilot's side, and had lifted the vehicle off the ground before he'd even slammed his own door shut. Then he pushed the accelerator, and shot out of the hangar bay as fast as the speeder would let him.

Halfway to the senate, Luke mumbled something.

"Are we allowed to fly here? This isn't a traffic lane."

"Silence," Vader said. "I have no interest in hearing your idle commentary on life."

Luke quickly shut up. It was a pity he didn't just have an off button, like Threepio. That would save him a lot of grief.

The landing pads at the senate were all full to capacity. No matter. Vader circled the building until he found a landing pad nice and close to an entry gate. There were already two speeders parked there. According to the logo on the side, they belonged to the Coruscant News Network.

Vader brought the speeder down to hover a few meters above the pad, and then he raised a hand towards the windscreen. One touch of the Force later, and one speeder mysteriously started up and flew straight over the side. It plunged about three hundred meters, and then exploded in the square below.

Luke stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief as he brought the speeder down into the newly vacated space. He wisely said nothing.

* * *

The senate fascinated Luke. He'd spent many hours staring at the building from the balcony at home, wishing he could see inside it. But the one time he'd suggested going for a tour, his father had gone off on a long rant about it being a hive of scum and villainy. Luke hadn't mentioned it again, nor pointed out that his mother must have spent a lot of time here, as she had been a senator. It was amazing to think that every planet in the Empire had a representative in this building. Just about every species in the galaxy must be on display here.

As they entered the building, they were approached by a Trandoshan.

Luke stepped forward before the man came too close.

"You probably shouldn't talk to him," he said, quietly. "He's … not in the mood."

The man nodded immediately, and made a hasty about turn.

"At last we have found a use for you," his father said. "I never thought I would see the day. Keep up the good work or I may be forced to kill a few politicians in front of you."

Luke didn't think it was safe to reply. But a minute later, Luke forgot about his father's mood for a brief moment. They walked past an entranceway, and Luke received his first glimpse of the chamber.

"Wow," he breathed. He paused for a brief second, taking in the sight, and then he felt his father's fingers closing tightly around his forearm. He was dragged on roughly, until they entered an elevator. He released him only in order to push the button for one of the lowest floors. Luke hovered in the corner of the elevator, rubbing his arm. When the doors slid open, it was to the sight of a massive entrance hall filled with pillars. His father walked out quickly. Luke tried to keep up while also sneaking a few glances at the architecture. It reminded him of the Imperial palace.

Eventually they reached a door blocked by four royal guards. They didn't stand aside immediately. Instead, one of them took out a comlink.

"Lord Vader is here with his son, your highness."

A voice unmistakably belonging the Emperor replied. "Very well, allow them through."

They passed through the first door, and walked down another corridor to a second guarded door. There was a grey and black circular office on the other side. The Emperor stood at the base of another corridor, speaking with some of his aides.

Luke felt a sudden ache in his chest as he stared at the ruler of the galaxy. If he had to see the Emperor, he preferred it when the man was sitting on some throne a fair distance away, not standing in an enclosed room with him.

Beside them, a tall blue Chagrian stepped forward.

"Lord Vader. How unusual to see you at the senate. I had almost forgotten what you looked like." His tone was very dry.

"Some of us have more important places to be, Chairman Amedda." His father's tone was equally dry.

The chairman's gaze fell on Luke. Luke gave a small smile, but it was returned with an expression that to call unpleasant would be a vast understatement. Luke quickly looked away, and found the Emperor was approaching.

"Lord Vader," the Emperor said. "How nice of you to make it with minutes to spare." He looked past his father, and locked eyes with Luke. "And with young Skywalker as well. A rare pleasure."

The ache in Luke's chest started to creep down to his stomach. He dropped his gaze and stared fixedly at his boots.

"My apologies, master," his father said. "I will have a guard take my son to your guest viewing gallery."

"No, young Skywalker must join us. I have made special mention of his generation in my speech, and his presence will be most useful. The public always likes a child. Besides, this is a special day for him."

Luke blinked in surprise at the words, but still couldn't bring himself to look up. The Emperor knew it was his birthday?

"It is time he was introduced to the galaxy," the Emperor continued.

Luke felt his father's mood suddenly change. When he spoke, he sounded almost … tense?

"I would prefer to wait until the boy is an adult, master. Such exposure could place him in considerable danger."

"I am sure you are more than capable of keeping him alive. Besides, politics is in his blood. It is time he started learning what it is all about."

His father turned to regard him for a moment, and Luke continued to stare at his boots. Perhaps he should ask if there was a refresher in this place.

One of the Emperor's aides came down the side corridor. "Your highness, the ceremony is about to start. We must enter the pod."

Everyone, including the Emperor, proceeded to move down the corridor. Luke assumed it must lead to the senate. His father stayed behind, and then turned to face him.

Luke was just considering how to tell him that he was feeling sick, when his father spoke first.

"Luke, while you are sitting in the royal pod, thousands of cameras will be tracking you. It is broadcast live over the HoloNet to every planet in the Empire. Trillions of people will be watching your every move."

Luke had a sudden clammy feeling like he'd felt while watching the assembly hall fill up with guests before performing the play. But this was a hundred times worse. He held his stomach, feeling it take another turn for the worse.

"Do not yawn, do not shuffle in your seat. Do not do anything that could embarrass me or the Emperor. Am I clear?"

Luke could only stare at his father blankly. Would vomiting in front of the entire galaxy fall into that category? Finally, he nodded.

"I regret that you have to do this," his father said, sounding nicer than he had all morning. "I did not expect this. But now it cannot be helped."

Luke rubbed his forehead, feeling his skin was coated with sweat. He was going to be sick any moment now.

"Father, I -"

"Come on."

His father turned away so fast, his cape fanned out. Luke had no choice but to follow. At the other end of the corridor he could see the pod, decked out in royal flags. It must rise up through the floor. The thought of sitting on anything that was going to move was the final straw for Luke.

There was only one thing for it. He had to get out of here, and fast. In another second, it could be too late to go anywhere.

* * *

If the Emperor was angry over Luke's unexpected departure, he didn't show it. However, Vader knew there was little point asking if he could be released to go and check on him. There was no option but to leave his son's welfare to the royal guards, and instead endure the hours of congratulatory speeches and pointless ceremonies.

When they eventually reached the final item on the agenda, the Emperor's annual Empire Day public address, Vader felt his impatience reach a new level. He was sure it was as eloquent and inspiring as every speech his master had ever delivered, but he didn't hear a word of it. What was wrong with Luke? Was it simply nerves, or was it something worse? Had he caught some disease?

The applause seemed to continue for hours. When it was all finally over, Vader immediately approached the royal guards. One of them stepped forward and stood up a little straighter, obviously anticipating his question.

"Guard, where is my son?" he demanded.

"He is with a medic. I believe you will find them in the guest viewing lounge in the north corridor."

Vader moved quickly through the doors, anger replacing worry, once again. Why didn't Luke tell him earlier that he was sick? Unless he had some kind of brain injury, running off at the last minute was inexcusable. Halfway down the hall, he felt his son's presence. It took him a second to locate the lounge and he pushed the door-release. On the other side, his son was sitting on a couch, flanked by a royal guard and a Mon Calamari, who appeared to be a doctor. Luke looked up at his arrival. He looked pale, but otherwise in good health.

The doctor removed her medical scanner from Luke's chest, and turned to face him.

"Hello, sir. I am Doctor Wenler, head of the senate medical team."

Luke rubbed his head, looking embarrassed. He was sipping a glass of water.

"What is wrong with him?" Vader demanded.

"Nothing too serious. Elevated stress levels, made worse with fatigue. He needs to ingest some chemical nutrients."

"What?"

"You need to feed him, sir."

For a moment, Vader was silent. He stood still, staring at the scene in front of him, struggling to gain a hold on a mood that was fast slipping away. The Dark Side responded to his frustration, growing into a cloud around him that pulsated with enough energy to implode this entire room. But there would be no pleasure in destroying the room, or the annoying doctor, or his ever-present son, for that matter. When the dust had cleared, he would still be here, and it would still be today. Now if he could only choke the life out of a particular day, things might be different.

Finally, he turned, and walked towards the door. He paused in the doorway, and glanced back at his son.

"Luke!"

Luke hesitated for a moment, the fear evident on his face and through their empathic link. He didn't want to come with him. Vader didn't want him trailing after him either. He was thoroughly sick of having to watch Luke like he was some kind of nanny droid. Anyone would think the boy was still a toddler, the way he kept wandering away, and evidently needed to be spoonfed. Next time, he would bring along someone else to mind Luke. But for now, there was nothing to be done. He stretched out a hand in Luke's direction, and dragged the boy off the couch. That was enough to communicate his intention loud and clear, as his son then moved over under his own energy.

Luke kept a good three meters behind him as they continued down the corridor, hanging his head and looking miserable. When they left an elevator and entered the corridor leading out to the landing pad, Vader paused beside a food dispensing machine, and waited for Luke to catch up.

His son looked at the machine in curiosity.

"There is some food. I take it you are capable of choosing something?"

Luke started patting his pockets, and finally raised his hands in frustration.

"I don't have any credits."

Vader eyed the machine, realizing it required currency before it would do anything. He hadn't carried currency since Jedi days.

"Maybe we could ask someone," Luke said, looking around.

"Tomorrow's headlines," Vader said, raising a hand and forcing Luke to stand still. "Vader and son beg for spare change at senate."

Once satisfied Luke wasn't going anywhere, he turned and ran his hand over the machine, getting a sense for the electronic mechanisms.

"What would you like?" Vader asked. "Choose something."

"Tomorrow's headlines," Luke suggested. "Vader and son steal food from senate snack machine."

"You have caused me enough trouble without your simplistic moralizing," Vader said. "Now are you going to eat, or not?"

"I'm not hungry," Luke said, looking away.

"The doctor said you were."

"I'm not. I'm just tired."

"Is that why you ran away? Because you were _tired_?"

"I was going to be sick!" Luke protested. "I wasn't only because I hadn't eaten anything today."

Vader made a noise of frustration, and continued walking. Luke was going to break him before this day was over, if it continued like this. Why did the boy have to enter his life now? If only Owen and Beru had raised him for just a few more years. An eighteen-year-old Luke would be far more useful. An even better scenario would be a fully trained adult Luke. The possibilities in that situation were far more interesting.

"Are we going home now?" Luke asked, in a quiet voice.

Vader didn't respond. They had reached the landing pad at this point, and he used the Force to fling open the speeder doors. Luke quickly climbed in, and did up his seat restraints tightly, obviously anticipating another rough ride. Once they were airborne, Luke looked up at him as if about to ask a question, but then he looked away. After this happened another three times, Vader released a weary breath.

"What is it?!"

"Um ... are we going home?"

"No. The Emperor is hosting a banquet at the Imperial Palace. We will be attending."

"Do _I_ have to?" Luke asked, a slight whine creeping into his voice.

"Luke, there is nothing I would like more at this point than to remove you from my sight. Unfortunately, the Emperor has requested your presence - therefore, you will be there."

Luke frowned, and hung his head.

"And stop sulking," Vader said. "At least you can actually enjoy the food. I have nothing to do but tolerate mindless chatter from sycophantic politicians."

Luke didn't respond.

"You must be on your best behavior," Vader said. "Don't speak at all unless someone addresses you. Use a knife and fork, and remember proper table manners."

His son stared out the window, looking like he wanted to jump out. The Imperial Palace was looming quickly on the horizon, even though he was not moving particularly fast. By his standards, at least. He was in no hurry to get there.

Once they reached the outer security shields, he transmitted the clearance codes. Unfortunately, he didn't need to destroy any speeders to find a parking space at the palace. He had access to the Emperor's personal hangar bay. In his younger days, he used to have his own space here, until his ship collection had grown to the point where he needed his own personal hangar.

He reversed the speeder between two shuttles, idly recalling the days when the Empire was a fledgling government in a galaxy that desperately needed some security. He and his new master had provided it, even to those who didn't want it.

He had buried himself obsessively in the Empire in those days, when his former self was still painfully fresh in his mind. The physical recovery and ongoing operations were agonizing, but the emotional fallout from what had occurred this day was a constant struggle against insanity. His master's training was the only thing that allowed him to survive.

Luke jumped out of the speeder as soon as he switched the engine off. He obviously didn't want to spend one second longer than necessary in his proximity. He would only grow to hate him more as the years went by. It was inevitable, once his youthful naivety wore off and adolescence set in.

Perhaps he would even kill him one day, and take his place at the Emperor's side. Perhaps, after all he'd suffered through, that would be his only worthy act in life. Providing Palpatine with another apprentice to manipulate into furthering his selfish ends.

They entered the elevator together, and Luke pressed himself into a corner. Vader waved his hand towards the buttons, and one of them lit up with a quiet chiming noise. They only traveled a few floors up, when the doors slid open again. It was the same senator who'd attempted to speak to him this morning. He took one look at him, then mumbled something about catching the next one, while hastily backing away.

Vader squeezed his fingers into fists as the elevator doors closed, and they resumed their journey. He badly wanted to kill a politician. There was no pleasure quite like it. He sometimes fantasized about Palpatine ordering him to go to the senate and slay every last one of them. The populace would likely cheer him on.

But they wouldn't cheer him on if he killed Palpatine. Perhaps, after the Death Star was unveiled, they would. But at the rate that particular project was progressing, Luke would have killed him and taken his place before then. Vader stared at Luke, wondering just when that day would come. He was naive and untrained now, but for how much longer? Soon, he would be a threat to him. They would have to fight each other one day. Fight to the death.

"Uh, Father?" Luke said, looking up.

Vader roused himself from his thoughts, and focused on Luke.

His son gestured out at the corridor. "Are we going?"

Vader glanced at the doors, and realized they'd arrived at the floor. He walked on without another word, with Luke following slowly behind.

The huge doors to the banquet hall were at the end of the corridor, flanked by two red royal guards. As he approached, the one on the left stepped forward.

"My lord, children must be taken to the garden hall." He pointed down a corridor to the right.

A brief annoyance quickly dissipated when he realized this meant he wouldn't have to supervise Luke during the banquet. And he wouldn't need to worry about Luke displaying his vast ignorance about proper social etiquette among the aristocracy. Whoever thought of separating the children must be a parent himself.

"Very well," Vader said. "Luke!"

Luke broke into a reluctant jog. When he was within reach, Vader pushed him in front. "Move quickly."

Luke reared back at his touch, and then gave him a nasty look. Vader sensed a burst of anger from him, and then his son turned away, folding his arms.

"Do not bother sulking," Vader said, walking quickly towards the entrance to the garden hall. "I have had more than enough of your behavior today."

"I'm not sulking!"

"One more word, and I'll have you gagged," Vader said, pointing at Luke.

They reached the entrance to the garden hall a few minutes later. The nearest guard stepped forward.

Vader pointed at Luke. "Remove this child from my presence."

Luke glared, but wisely kept his mouth closed.

"Sir, how old is the boy? We are organizing the children by age."

"Twelve," Vader said.

"Thirteen," Luke insisted.

Vader gave Luke a silent stare for a few seconds, wondering if the boy _wanted_ him to lose his temper.

"Teenagers are welcome at the main banquet," the guard said, oblivious.

"He is _not_ a teenager," Vader said. "Now take him away before I pin you to the wall with your pike."

"Leave him alone!" Luke burst out. "Stop taking your bad mood out on everybody else! I'm sick of you and your threats … I _am_ thirteen. You'd know it if you thought about anyone besides yourself, you sleemo!"

Vader was silent for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard.

"When did you turn thirteen?" he asked, not really knowing how else to respond.

Luke looked up, and Vader found his eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Today."

He turned and ran again, in a typical melodramatic fashion, leaving Vader frozen in surprise. A few moments of awkward silence later, the guard spoke.

"My sympathies, sir. I forgot my wife's birthday last week."

"Birthday," Vader repeated half to himself.

Birthday? It was Luke's _birthday_? Something clicked in Vader's mind, and he started to walk after his son. Of course it was Luke's birthday! There was no other day on which he could have been born.

Vader began to walk faster, beginning to comprehend the full implications of this. He had badly mistreated the boy. Forgetting his birthday … and worse, spending the day taking out his frustrations on his son. This was beyond the point of fixing with a mere apology, but he had to try.

Once again, he had failed miserably as a father. Owen and Beru had probably showered the boy with love and affection every year on this day. Luke was right. He was so self-absorbed and wrapped up in his own self-inflicted problems, the boy had to practically throw a tantrum just to get some much-needed attention.

Vader was so busy feeling angry with himself, he walked straight past Luke's presence. After a hasty reverse, he entered a nearby refresher, and found his son washing his face at the basin.

"Luke?"

Luke turned away, drying his eyes with a towel.

Vader considered a few different approaches, and then decided that getting straight to the point would be best.

"I apologize," Vader said.

"Don't worry about it," Luke mumbled, his voice sounding strained. "It's not important."

"It _is_ important," Vader said. "It is your birthday."

"Empire Day is more important," Luke said.

"The Empire does not have feelings, Luke. You do. I have been neglecting them. You were right about me. I am too self-absorbed."

Luke appeared stumped at his admission. Finally, he gave him a small smile, and then said, "Sorry about the sleemo thing."

"I have been called far worse."

Luke's smile became wider. "Like what?"

"I do not intend to give you ideas."

Luke laughed. He tossed the towel back on the rail, and then dried off his hands. "I guess we should head back."

"I have another idea. I think I am right in saying that neither of us wants to attend this banquet, correct?"

Luke nodded, slowly. His expression was curious.

"Perhaps we should consider sending our apologies, and instead using this time in a more productive fashion."

"Would the Emperor ever forgive you?" Luke asked, grinning with anticipation.

"I suppose I will have to wait and see." He beckoned to Luke, and walked towards the exit. There was a royal guard standing a short distance down the corridor. Vader waited until Luke was beside him, and then addressed the guard.

"Inform the Emperor that I send my apologies for my absence at the banquet. Tell him my son and I are celebrating his birthday."

The guard didn't hesitate. "Yes, sir." He immediately began walking up the corridor towards the banquet hall. Vader turned around and started towards the nearest elevator. He glanced back at Luke when he realized his son wasn't beside him.

"Follow me."

Luke ran to catch up.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Luke spent ten minutes choosing a ship. It would have been longer, but Vader advised him that if they didn't leave soon, the Emperor might order them back to the banquet.

The ship he chose was a sleek, modified cruiser with multiple after-burners. After rotating it until it was facing the hangar bay exit, Vader glanced over at his son. His face was glowing with excitement.

"You might want to do up your seat restraints, young one," Vader suggested.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Luke said, scrambling to get himself strapped in. "Ok, I'm ready!!"

Vader revved the engine a few times, and then pushed the throttle all the way in. The ship shot forward, pressing them back against the seats. Vader gripped the controls, feeling a familiar rush of adrenaline.

A sky filled with speeders and ships of every description sprawled in front of him, and he plunged into the middle of it, swerving left and right to avoid a collision. They wove in and out of buildings, zoomed through tunnels, and dived into ninety degree stomach-churning mock-stalls.

Luke cheered the whole way, and pressed him for even more reckless stunts. When they cruised out to the industrial districts, he even suggested they fly through a power-coupling, which almost made Vader smile.

"You might survive it, Luke, but I doubt I would."

"But -"

"I have a better idea," Vader suggested, pitching the craft upwards.

"Wooooooo!"

"Is that a noise of pain, or do you approve?" Vader asked, turning on the ship's heat shields.

"Can we fly around the sun?" Luke asked, excitedly.

"We will see what we have time for."

"Are you kidding?" Luke said. "Let's stay up here for the rest of the day!"

"You will get bored, eventually," Vader said, overtaking a string of slower ships.

"Never!" Luke insisted.

Vader could readily believe it. After circumnavigating the sun - from a cautious distance - they went for a tour of the various planets that shared this particular star with Coruscant. It was rare for a solar system to have one habitable planet, never mind two. But Coruscant was such a sought-after piece of real-estate, people would live anywhere just to be near it.

Luke wondered at the domed life support bubbles on a nearby asteroid, and wanted to know how people could live on a planet so far from the sun, it took a hundred Coruscant years to make one orbit. He tested Vader's knowledge of the Imperial fleet, when he wanted to know the names of all the star destroyers they could see docked at the huge orbiting station.

After they'd toured all the moons, and Luke had correctly identified all of them, Vader subtly suggested that it might be time to head back. They'd been out here for five hours, after all. But Luke had other plans - he'd spied a large canyon on the nearest moon, and wanted to fly in for a closer inspection.

As they cruised down closer to the brown, sandy surface, Luke pointed wildly across Vader's field of vision.

"Look!"

Vader did so, but did not see anything.

"What is it?"

"I don't know … looked like a huge cloud of steam shooting out of the ground."

"Ah," Vader said, swerving the craft to the left. "A geyser. They are common on this moon."

He brought the ship to a halt on the edge of a nearby crater, and they waited in silence. Every so often, a rush of steam would shoot upwards, sometimes sending rocks into the air.

Vader glanced over at Luke. "Tell me when you have seen enough. Then we will return."

"Ten more minutes?" Luke pushed.

"We have well and truly missed the banquet, Son. There is one final ceremony today - one I think you might enjoy."

"The fireworks," Luke said, grinning. "Ben told me about that."

"A lot of pointless noise," Vader said.

Luke stared at him for a moment, and then looked ahead.

"Father," he said, sounding a little hesitant, "why were you in such a bad mood today?" While Vader was considering how to respond, his son added, "I mean a badder mood than usual."

"I think you mean a worse mood," Vader corrected.

Luke frowned. "Let me start over. Why do you hate Empire Day so much?"

"Is it that obvious?" Vader asked.

Luke only smiled in response.

"It is nothing to do with you," Vader said. "Do not concern yourself about it."

"I'm just confused, that's all," Luke said. "I thought you liked the Empire. Isn't today supposed to be celebrating the dawn of peace and security?"

Vader breathed out slowly, wondering why Luke had an uncanny ability to reduce the most complicated things to child-like simplicity. His son clearly wasn't going to let this go until he had some kind of an answer.

"This day reminds me of how little I have accomplished," Vader explained. "Thirteen years ago, I was enthralled with what I imagined the Empire would be. It still has not come to pass. There will be no peace and security in this galaxy until the Rebellion is destroyed."

"Well, there's still time," Luke said. "Right?"

Vader glanced at Luke. "Patience is not one of my virtues."

Luke nodded, knowingly. "So that's why you hate Empire Day?"

"Yes."

There was a long, drawn out silence, and Vader released a heavy breath.

"No," he said, gripping the controls.

Luke was silent. Vader debated with himself whether to say anything or not, but he finally gave in. Luke deserved to know why his father had been treating him so badly. Today, of all days.

"It is the anniversary of your mother's -" He broke off, unable to say the word. He stared at the horizon for a long while, feeling hollow inside. Thirteen years of building an Empire … he would trade them all for one more second with her. He was incomplete without her, and always would be.

A disturbance in Luke's Force presence caused him to glance over at his son. Luke was rubbing his head, and emanating distress.

"Luke? What is it?"

"Why did I have to be born? It was my fault."

"What?!" Vader raised a finger to point at Luke. "Don't ever say anything so stupid again!"

"But she died … giving birth to _me_. If I hadn't existed, she'd still be here."

"Son -"

"It's the truth," Luke said. "I'm old enough to understand this now. Please, don't try and sugarcoat it."

"Your understanding is deeply flawed," Vader said. "Luke, there is only one person in this ship to blame for your mother's death, and it is not you. If I had been by her side, I -" Vader paused, struggling to control his feelings, "- I have no doubt … we would all be together today."

"I wish I'd known her," Luke said.

"I wish she'd known you," Vader said. "She would have loved you very much. More than you could ever imagine."

Luke smiled.

_I've been so preoccupied with what I lost on this day_, Vader thought. _I have been blind to what I gained. A son._

Not just any son, but _their_ son. Luke was the result of their love, a fusion of them both. The only thing he had left of her. Vader stared at Luke, scarcely able to believe that a few hours earlier he'd been seeing Luke as a threat. If anything, his son was his small glimmer of hope in an otherwise dark galaxy. He was the best thing he had ever had a role in creating.

"I wish you'd been there," Luke said. "When I was born."

"So do I, young one."

"Could you have handled me as a baby?"

"I can barely handle you now. I suspect things will only get worse, now that you are a teenager."

"I'll try and keep things exciting for you," Luke said, grinning.

"Of that I have no doubt," Vader said, reaching up to grip the controls. It was time they returned.

* * *

After arriving back home, his father gave Luke the task of choosing which speeder they would take to the fireworks display. He then disappeared into a nearby conference room, explaining he needed to use the holocom for a few minutes. The few minutes turned into half an hour, but Luke didn't mind. It gave him more than enough time to sit in the pilot's seat of all the most expensive speeders in the hangar bay. Unfortunately, it was wishful thinking to imagine he'd be allowed to stay in the pilot's seat once his father returned.

"Wow," Luke said, pressed up against the passenger window as they flew over the square. "Look at the crowds!"

Every platform was a moving sea of lifeforms, every rooftop was crammed, and every balcony was full of people waving flags and lights. The airways were jammed with speeders trying to find places to park. His father took a few shortcuts, and eventually took them to a landing pad behind the viewing boxes at the front of the square.

A cluster of stormtroopers and guards appeared as they climbed out, but hastily backed away as they recognized who the new arrival was.

"There must be every person on Coruscant here tonight," Luke said, excitedly.

"Not likely, young one," his father said, keeping a hand on Luke's shoulder as they walked across the landing pad. "This is only a very small fraction."

"But there's so many," Luke said, pausing to stare out over the square. "How many do you think? Five hundred million? A trillion?" Luke considered it for a moment. "You make decisions that affect all of them," he observed.

"As will you, one day," his father said, gently guiding Luke on.

They walked up a red-carpeted staircase, and made their way through two sets of security doors. Luke paused before the second set, and glanced up at his father.

"The Emperor is there."

"Yes," his father said, stopping and looking down. "You do not need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Luke said. "I'm just wondering if he's going to say anything about us playing hooky."

"Playing _what_?"

"Not attending the banquet," Luke clarified.

"I have already taken care of that," his father said. "Fortunately, there are more important matters to occupy the Emperor's attention at the moment." He paused for moment, and then added, "Or perhaps not so fortunate."

He walked on, and Luke followed cautiously. On the other side, they entered a vast lounge, with massive viewing windows overlooking the square below. There were groups of various aides and officers socializing, mostly holding large cocktail glasses. One of them broke away the moment he saw them enter, and made a beeline for his father. Luke noted he appeared far more serious than the others.

"Lord Vader," the man said, coming to attention beside him, "I trust you have been informed about the assassination of Governor Iola on Haytini V."

"I spoke with the Emperor a short time ago," his father replied. "Is there an update?"

"The Imperial Base has been secured, for now. But riots continue in the surrounding cities. All nearby star destroyers have been reassigned to assist with the effort to restore order, but that entire region of space is unstable. I believe their reassignment will create holes in our defence that the Rebels may attempt to exploit."

"Has a taskforce been dispatched from Coruscant?" Vader asked.

The man looked aside for a moment, and then met Vader's gaze once again. "His highness does not wish to make arrangements until after this Empire Day display is complete."

Luke sensed his father's mood take a sudden dive. He glanced up warily, hoping they weren't about to lose all the progress they'd just made.

"His highness awaits you in his private viewing box," the man said, quickly. He obviously knew his father well enough to know a mention of a delay about anything wasn't good news. The officer stepped aside, and his father glanced down. The sight of Luke's expression seemed to calm him.

He walked on past the other guests, who gave him quick glances and then returned to talking among themselves. A few of them gave Luke longer stares, clearly curious. On the other side of the lounge, they reached a pair of large doors guarded by more royal guards. They stood aside immediately. At the end of a long corridor, they entered a lounge even larger than the first one. Quiet opera music was playing over the comm system, a counterpoint to the boisterous sounds of the celebration outside. There was a cluster of large, comfortable chairs by the viewing windows, and the Emperor sat in the center, accompanied by a couple of aides and serving droids. Luke recognized Chairman Amedda from the senate. He stood up at the sound of Vader's entrance, and his expression became cold when he saw who the new arrivals were.

"Lord Vader," he said, "you seem to be in need of a babysitter." He gestured at Luke, who had fallen behind his father and was attempting to blend into the walls.

"Are you volunteering?" his father replied. "After all, you seem to be an expert at babysitting the senate."

"Now, now," the Emperor said, glancing back. "Young Skywalker is my guest." He gestured at the seat next to him, where Amedda had previously been sitting. "Do join me."

Luke glanced at his father with an expression he hoped would communicate his reluctance. His father didn't return his gaze. He merely waved a hand for him to follow, and then walked over to occupy the seat the Emperor had indicated. Luke came forward slowly. Sitting with his father between himself and the Emperor was better than nothing, at least. Amedda had withdrawn to a seat on the other side of the room.

Luke leaned back into the chair, sitting somewhat stiffly in the middle. Then he caught sight of the view down below, and in a second, was up and out of the chair and pressed against the glass. A thousand dancers were moving in a sea of swirling color, perfectly in time with the grandiose music blaring over the speakers. He'd seen many wonderful things since leaving Tatooine, but nothing on this scale. In a moment, he'd forgotten all about the Emperor's presence.

"Sit down, Luke," his father said. "You can see from the chair."

"It's amazing," Luke said, looking back at his father. "How did they practice this?"

"With the threat of execution if anyone dared make a mistake," he said, in a dry tone. He then gestured pointedly at the chair. "Son."

Luke returned to the chair, deciding it probably wasn't the best idea to appear disobedient in front of his royal rottenness and his entourage.

The Emperor and his father began to talk about the assassination the officer had mentioned earlier, and Luke drifted off, becoming fascinated by the performance. The dancers were moving into circles. Planets, Luke realized. Then they all turned their banners over, creating a giant Imperial logo.

The hexagonal symbol then turned into a spiral with curving arms. As it began to twist around, Luke recognized a galaxy. It continued to change from one shape to another, sometimes three-dimensional, with the dancers rising up on hovering platforms. As Luke looked more carefully, he realized there were thousands of species represented among the dancers. Perhaps one from every planet in the Empire.

"He always expected a lot of adulation for someone who sat in a mansion being waited on all day," his father said.

Luke glanced over, wondering who his father was talking about.

"He did have his uses," the Emperor replied, "but there are others who will easily fill his gap. And I am sure you will enjoy punishing the perpetrators."

"I look forward to it," his father said.

Luke frowned, wishing he'd wait until he wasn't around before having this kind of conversation. He stood up.

"I'm just going to the refresher," he mumbled in the general direction of his father.

His father was still talking with the Emperor, and may or may not have heard. Luke quietly slipped away, deciding the guards would tell him where he was, if he should notice his absence.

They certainly kept a close eye on him. He'd barely reached the door before two of them stepped forward. He stared at their helmets, looking from one to the other.

"I'm just looking for the refresher."

One of them pointed down the corridor with his pike. Luke dutifully followed.

The refresher was as elaborate as the facilities in the Imperial Palace. The towels had a gold Imperial logo stamped into them, and silver trimming. He was almost tempted to take one home for his own refresher, but he doubted his father would be impressed.

After he returned to the corridor, he glanced back towards the viewing lounge, and then decided to take a walk outside. The guards did not stop him as he stepped out onto the balcony.

He spied a narrow staircase that led down to the level below, and onto a larger balcony. There was a stormtrooper standing at the rail, watching the display. Luke walked up beside him, and rested against the railing.

The last of the dancers were moving off from the square down below, to massive applause from the audience.

"What's happening next?" Luke asked.

The stormtrooper started slightly, and then looked at Luke in surprise.

"A troop parade," he provided.

"What kind of troops?" Luke asked. "Stormtroopers?"

"All kinds," he explained, "Pilots, naval troopers, army troopers. The royal guard as well." The trooper studied him for a moment. "Are you one of the Emperor's guests?"

Luke nodded.

The trooper started to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open. Luke glanced behind him, and saw another trooper was stepping out of a newly arrived elevator. He walked up to join the first one.

"Another senator claiming he'd lost his invitation," the trooper said. "I told the guards to hold him still and raised my blaster. Then he remembered he wasn't actually invited in the first place, surprise, surprise."

The first trooper made a noise like he was clearing his throat, and then gestured towards Luke with his thumb.

"Hi," Luke said, feeling awkward as the second trooper stared at him.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"No," Luke said. "I just came down for some fresh air."

Marching music filled the air, and the noise of thousands of people walking in time caused Luke to lean over the railing for a better view. Every entrance into the square below lit up with the familiar white armor.

The cheering was enough to drown out the music. Even the troopers beside him were leaning over for a better view. Luke had to smile as a single squadron of crimson royal guard entered the square, standing out starkly against the thousands of stormtroopers. They were followed by a group of black-suited pilots. The display was incredible.

Beside him, the troopers' comlink crackled. Both troopers groaned in annoyance, but the crackling was cut short a moment later. False alarm.

"Is this your job for the entire night?" Luke asked. "To keep out uninvited people?"

"We're on balcony guard," the nearest one explained. "We only help out below when the un-invitees get too rowdy."

"What's so great about being invited?" Luke asked, staring down at the endless waves of troopers, marching across the square. It was hard to believe so many people could all move at the same time. "There must be other places to get a good view."

The troopers both turned to stare at him, and Luke had the distinct impression he'd said something odd.

"Do your parents know you are down here talking to us?" the nearest trooper asked. "It's a pleasure, but I don't want to raise anyone's ire."

"Yeah, it's very flattering that you'd rather talk with us than the most powerful people in the galaxy," the second one added. "What's your name?"

Luke grinned. "Luke. And don't worry, my father wouldn't mind. He would rather talk to troopers than politicians anytime."

Both troopers suddenly froze. They then stared at each other, and then back at Luke.

"Your father is _Lord Vader_?" the first one asked, finally.

Luke nodded, surprised they'd reached that conclusion so quickly. Apparently his father was the only person they knew who liked talking with troopers.

"Wow!"

"Thanks … I think."

"Meeting you has made our night, Luke," the first one said. "I'll be telling my whole squad about this tomorrow. I'm TY-991." He gestured at the second trooper. "This is GJ-875."

"Can you please sign an autograph for me," GJ said, pulling a lightpen from his utility belt. "Just so people don't think we're making it up."

"An autograph?" Luke said, shocked. "Come on. I'm just his son."

"You are so humble," TY said, in admiration.

"How about a holophoto," GJ said, holding up his comlink.

"Well," Luke said, considering it. "I guess that could be fun. All right."

GJ handed the comlink to TY, and then moved to pose with Luke.

"If you take it at the right angle, you'll get the troop parade in the background," GJ said.

"I know what I'm doing." He held out the comlink. "Smile!"

Luke grinned just as the comlink lit up. Afterwards, TY handed it to GJ.

"Okay, now you take one of me."

Luke smiled to himself, wondering why they didn't just make a copy of the existing one. No one would be able to tell the difference between the identical stormtroopers. But he obliged, knowing from past experience that stormtroopers didn't like being thought of as interchangeable.

"How about one with the helmet off?" GJ said, once he'd finished taking the second holophoto.

"How about one where you are aiming your blaster at my head?" Luke suggested. "That would be funny! You can send it to me so I can show my friends."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," TY said.

"Just put the safety catch on," Luke said. "Come on."

There was silence from the troopers.

"All right, how about one where we are bound together with your wrist binders," Luke said. "I can say I got arrested. Try and look menacing."

"I'll put this on timer," GJ said, resting it on a nearby support strut. "Then we can all be in it."

"Here," TY said, unclipping his binders.

Luke accepted them. Just as he was about to clip them over his left wrist, the sound of the elevator doors hissing open put a swift end to what was about to become a great holophoto. Luke didn't bother to look up, already knowing who it would be. He could feel his presence.

The troopers reacted in quite different ways. GJ hastily ran to grab the comlink, hiding the evidence in a few quick manoeuvres. TY came to attention, looking the picture of professionalism. Luke put the binders in his pocket, deciding GJ had the right idea.

His father walked the short distance across the landing pad, and stopped in front of them. His gaze wandered to the stormtroopers for a moment, and then fell back on Luke.

"Father," Luke said, "this is GJ-875 and TY-991."

Both the troopers and his father were silent.

"They're helping keep politicians who don't have invitations away," Luke said, deciding if that didn't impress his father, nothing would.

"Keep up the good work," his father said.

"Yes, sir," GJ said, sounding inspired.

"Permission to resume our duties, sir?" TY asked.

"Granted."

Both troopers quickly saluted and marched off towards the elevator. Luke gave a small wave right before the doors slid closed, hoping they saw it.

"Endearing yourself to the troops, I see," his father said, stepping forward to look over the balcony.

"They're big fans of yours," Luke said, joining him. The troop parade was showing no sign of slowing down.

"I sensed they were more fearful than admiring," his father said.

"Well, you can be a little intimidating," Luke said, with a grin. "Remember when we first met? I wasn't so calm."

His father was quiet, apart from the rhythmic breathing.

"I remember you were disobedient, stubborn, and wouldn't stop talking," he said, after a time. He glanced down. "If only I had realized that was only the beginning."

"If you're talking about the time you took me to the medcenter, that wasn't the first time we met," Luke said, with a smirk. "Come on, I know it's been a whole year, but I still remember."

His father appeared to be thinking. "Enlighten me."

"Outside the Emperor's throne room. You nearly bumped into me."

"Nearly bumping into you is hardly a meeting. If we are counting that, then I believe we saw each other at the court gathering earlier than that."

"Hmmm, true," Luke said. "I remember feeling something when I saw you. Like getting a mild electric shock. I just didn't know what it meant. Was that the Force?"

"Undoubtedly. I felt likewise," his father admitted. "If I had paid more attention, I would have realized there was more to you than first appeared."

"I wouldn't even have known who you were if I hadn't seen you in a news hardcopy when I first came here," Luke said. "The only news we had on the farm was the local Anchorhead community newsfeed. The headlines were usually about the weather." Luke stared blankly at the troop parade below, marvelling at how far removed this was from his life on Tatooine. It was hard to believe that he'd only lived on Coruscant for a little over a year.

"You have accomplished much in the past year," his father said, glancing down at Luke. "It was not easy for you to adapt to this new lifestyle, but you have overcome every challenge that life has placed in your path."

Luke smiled, feeling both shy at the praise, and amused at his father's dramatic way of phrasing it.

"I still don't understand a lot of things," Luke said. "Like why does the senate chairman hate me?"

"He believes children should not be heard," his father explained. "Or seen, for that matter." He paused for a moment, and then said, "I used to feel the same way. Now I am well and truly converted to the ranks of parenthood. The irony is not lost on me."

"I'm glad you are," Luke said, looking wistfully out over the square. "Who knows where I'd have ended up if it wasn't for you."

His father didn't reply. Luke looked up at him for a moment, and then back at the endless rows of marching troops. It was winding up now, and there were only a few groups of troopers left.

"I'm glad we made it work," Luke added. "I never imagined back then that we would get on so well now. Apart from the occasional argument."

"Perhaps we occasionally get on well between the endless arguments," his father suggested, dryly.

Luke groaned. A moment later, a loud bang filled the air, causing Luke to jump. An instant later, a huge colourful explosion filled his vision. Fireworks!

Luke shifted around his father, eager to get a better view. He had no doubt this was going to be the greatest fireworks display in the galaxy. A rocket whistled into the air, leaving a fluorescent trail behind it. In the air, it exploded into a red Imperial logo, brightly glowing against the night sky. It was joined by dozens of smaller explosions. Some formed pictures, while others simply released dozens of mini glowing balls. Luke was mesmerized.

His father didn't say anything further. Instead, he placed a hand on his shoulder, and guided him back towards the elevator. The sentiment was clear - he wanted him back in the royal viewing lounge, not out here on the balcony. Luke couldn't be bothered arguing. Besides, it was getting a little chilly outside. Not to mention the burning smell the fireworks left in the air.

"It will all be over soon," his father said, as they entered the lift. Another loud explosion sounded in the distance, and the sky outside turned green, and then disappeared as the elevator doors slid closed.

"Then what?" Luke said, stifling a yawn. "Another party?"

"More speeches," his father said.

Luke looked up in horror. His father glanced down, and met his gaze. It took a few seconds, but Luke finally caught on that he was joking.

"That's not funny."

"The finest operatic artists in the galaxy perform a concert at the Imperial Palace," his father explained. "However, my presence is not encouraged, so you and I will be free to do as we please."

"Can we go for another flight?" Luke asked.

"I am sure you have had more than enough flying for today."

"No, I haven't," Luke said. "Come on, it's my birthday!"

"Very well."

Luke grinned. He could get used to this birthday thing. And he still had several hours in which to milk it for all it was worth.

The Emperor's private viewing lounge was largely empty now. The Emperor was in an adjacent room, discussing something with his aides. His father gestured for him to return to the chairs. "Sit down, and I will have a serving droid bring you some food."

Now that someone mentioned it, Luke realized he was starving. He hadn't eaten since grabbing a fast meal at home, before they'd left on their space joyride.

When the food arrived, it was some of the best Luke had ever tasted. It seemed there were some perks to sitting in the royal viewing box. After he'd eaten his fill of the first course, still more food was brought out. Dessert!

His father didn't even make a disparaging remark when he ordered a second helping. He really should have a birthday more often. Once a year just wasn't enough if this was the result.

Finally, a droid brought him a sweet hot drink, and he settled back in the cavernous chair to sip it. The fireworks were showing no signs of letting up. The glowing lights began to blur as he felt increasingly comfortable.

* * *

After seeing to Luke's needs, Vader withdrew into the adjacent conference room, where the Emperor was discussing the situation on Haytini V with one of the Empire's senior military advisors. The fact the conversation was still going on was enough to alert him that the situation must have taken a turn for the worse. The advisor looked up as he entered, and his master turned to him.

"Lord Vader. When was the last time you were in the Haytini system?"

Vader studied a nearby holographic display. It showed a cluster of planets, with a detailed inset of the largest one.

"Four years ago, master," Vader said, thinking back. "Then it was a subdued collection of planets."

"No longer," the advisor explained. "A new, charismatic leader has risen to power on Haytini V. He gained popularity through secretly opposing the Empire. Until now, he was of little concern, but this assassination is a worrying move. If he should form a military alliance with the Rebellion, we could have a full-scale war in that sector."

Vader glared at the display, feeling his mood descend into darkness. There was always some radical disrupting their fragile peace.

"Did you have any plans for tomorrow, my friend?" the Emperor asked, grinning in pleasure at the sense of Vader's anger.

"Now I do," Vader said, with determination. "I will pay this would-be warmonger a visit."

"Give him my compliments," the Emperor said, his voice taking on a dark tone.

"I suggest pulling the first fleet away from the Ulundi campaign, accompanied by three back up destroyers," the advisor said, using a remote to change the display. "A massive display of force, designed to shock and frighten the populace - they won't consider challenging us again."

Vader listened as the advisor continued, but struggled to concentrate. There were odd sensations along his bond with Luke. When the subject shifted on to the likely reaction of the senate, Vader made an exit.

As he approached Luke's chair, he heard an odd sound like an engine warming up. It didn't take him long to place it, once he caught sight of his son. Fast asleep and snoring.

"Young one," Vader said, touching Luke's shoulder, "I know you are tired, but you cannot sleep yet."

There was no response. Luke didn't even stir.

Vader was about to shake him, but the peaceful expression on his son's face made him hesitate. It had been a very long day for a twelve year old. _Thirteen year old_, Vader corrected. He would have to get used to that.

Perhaps he could take the boy home, put him to bed, and then return and see to Imperial business. Vader studied Luke's position for a moment, wondering how to pick him up without waking him. After some careful application of the Force, he managed to scoop Luke up, with one arm under his knees, and the other supporting his back and head.

Luke's snoring faltered slightly, then he cuddled comfortably into his arms, leaning his head into the crook of his arm. In another minute, he was again breathing deeply.

_Thirteen years old_, Vader thought, looking down at his son, _yet you sleep in my arms like a newborn baby_.

For a moment, he wondered what a newborn Luke might have looked like. It was hard to imagine him looking more innocent than he did right now.

Vader brushed away his regrets, and turned to walk back towards the landing pad. He barely walked two steps before the Emperor appeared, slipping out of the shadows like he was part of them.

He didn't say anything, but the question was clear enough.

"I must take this child home, Master," Vader said, trying to keep his tone quiet, as not to wake Luke. "I will return shortly."

"Child," his master repeated, stepping closer. "No longer. He is an adolescent. Very soon to be an adult."

He reached out, and placed a deathly white hand on Luke's chest. Luke visibly cringed at the touch, but did not wake. Just as Vader was about to step back, his master dropped his hand.

"The Force is already strong with him. And it grows stronger."

"He will be a valuable asset," Vader insisted.

"I hope so." His voice was cold, and very unconvinced. But he waved Vader on. "We will discuss the Haytini situation when you return."

"Yes, master," Vader said.

The guards shifted imperceptibly as he passed by, and he could sense the sight of sleeping Luke amused them. It was fortunate Luke _was_ asleep, as he would likely be mortified by this. It would take careful words to explain this tomorrow.

_If_ he saw Luke tomorrow. By the sound of things, he would be leaving for Haytini immediately after his meeting with the Emperor. If things descended into war, he may not return to Coruscant for weeks. Luke would be disappointed, considering he'd only just returned. But it couldn't be helped.

After leaving Luke to sleep in the backseat of the speeder, he returned to the pilot's seat. He paused before starting the engine, and stared out over the Empire Day crowds.

In a perfect galaxy, he wouldn't have to leave Luke at all. Threats of war would not exist. _All the more reason to wipe out its perpetrators_, Vader reminded himself.

He started up the engine, consoling himself with the knowledge that every day he spent away from Luke meant he was another step closer to giving Luke a peaceful galaxy, to explore to his heart's content. His son would understand one day.

And perhaps one day he would be working by his side, helping him maintain that peace. The idea filled him with a deep satisfaction. It may be Luke's birthday, but he was the one who truly received the best gift that day.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Luke gripped the controls of the starfighter, willing the ship to go faster. The stars were streaking past like they were nearly in hyperspace.

"Faster," Luke mumbled.

The ship obliged, and the speed indicator crept up towards lightspeed.

"Faster," Luke said, louder.

A warning alarm sounded, causing him to sit up in surprise. He found himself looking at his bedroom. Beside him, his alarm was blaring. Luke switched it off, and then flopped back down. A school day. Why didn't they make the day after Empire Day a holiday too? This wasn't fair.

Luke cast his thoughts back to the night before, wondering when he had gone to bed. Strangely, he didn't even remember coming home. The last thing he remembered was watching the fireworks and sipping a hot drink. A glance down at his body revealed he was still wearing his clothes from the night before, although his boots had been left beside the bed. Luke rubbed his eyes, hoping this didn't mean what he thought it meant. Maybe it was better that he didn't know.

A flashing light on the bedside table caught his attention. The comlink was lying next to a data storage device. Luke recognized it as the recorder that contained the Empire Day school play. He quickly picked up the comlink, having a feeling this would answer a lot of questions. The projector lit up with a small blue hologram of his father. The date stamp at the bottom indicated this had been left at two am.

"_Luke, I am about to leave Coruscant to sort out the mess in the Haytini system. I cannot predict how long this will take. I will be available by comlink."_

Luke sighed. Gone again.

"_I watched your little play. It bore no resemblance to any actual historical event. The dialogue was crass and obvious. You should be aware that the Emperor is far from the benign leader this type of propaganda portrays him to be. He is quite capable of defending himself."_

"You take everything too seriously," Luke mumbled to himself.

"_However, your lightsaber duel was very impressive."_

Luke grinned.

"_But I do not approve of you playing a Jedi I was supposed to have killed." _

"It was just a play!" His father just didn't understand the concept of fun.

"_From now on, I expect to be consulted honestly about your activities. Go to bed on time and mind your curfew._ _No more Jedi versus Sith in the corridors. Or anywhere else, for that matter_._ Also, be aware that my collection of ships and speeders is off limits. No random acts of rebellion. You are a teenager now - don't think I don't know what that means."_

Luke wondered if his father would let him in on the secret. He was still trying to figure out just what it meant. He still felt exactly the same. He closed his eyes as the hologram continued speaking, almost dreading what was coming next.

"_Now that you have reached this milestone in your life, I suppose I should give you some fatherly advice to aide you during your journey to adulthood."_

Luke groaned.

"_But I haven't enough time to do the subject justice, so I will leave you only with this. You have one chance at life." _The hologram raised a hand and pointed at him.Do not_ make a mess of it."_

Luke leaned back, considering the words. That was actually surprisingly good advice, coming from his father. Normally his advice involved vague references to destiny which made no practical sense. He glanced up when the hologram began speaking again.

"_Finally, despite the fact that you are a teenager now, with all that implies, I am looking forward to many more years together. Even if my amateur parenting skills are no match for your attempts to try my patience, I can guarantee one thing:_

_I will remember your birthday next year." _

The hologram flickered once, and then disappeared.

* * *

_The End_

* * *


End file.
